


An Avenger in Asgard

by Lokislonelylady



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2017 gift exchange, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardians - Freeform, Avengers in Asgard, Cultural Differences, Discrimination, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Frostiron Secret Santa, Harems, Loki is not the adopted son of Odin and Frigga, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Evil Loki (Marvel), Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slave Loki (Marvel), Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Virgin Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislonelylady/pseuds/Lokislonelylady
Summary: Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man jumps at the opportunity to travel to another world, Thor's home planet of Asgard, land of Space Vikings as a sort of ambassador from Midgard as a step towards opening up formal relations between the Earth and the Realm Eternal.  He returns home with Thor to meet Thor's parent's and court and to tour a real alien world.  Aesir look down on humans and anyone who isn't a warrior and despite using advanced magic and technology they look down on men who use magic or science-both considered women's hobbies.  But their attitude towards slavery is what surprises Tony the most-Slavery is legal, and the palace itself has sex slaves locked up in a harem that Thor drags Tony to and Thor is surprised at Tony's objections.  Tony swears he won't touch one of the palace sex workers no matter what but then he sees Loki-a drop dead gorgeous man with pale skin, green eyes and long black hair who can change into a beautiful woman or a stunning blue alien with red eyes and strange lines across his skin and suddenly the issue seems a little murkier.





	1. An Avenger in Asgard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gold_pen_leaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_pen_leaps/gifts).



Chapter 1: An Avenger in Asgard  
To say Tony Stark was excited was putting it mildly. He was beyond excited, he was getting to travel to an actual other actual planet. Asgard. At last. (Ass-guard he always heard whispered in his juvenile brain whenever he heard mention of or thought of Thor’s home world. Ever since he’d met joined The Avengers to fight the alien invasion led by Amora the evil enchantress exiled from Asgard and met Thor who had been sent to stop Amora and recover the Tesseract Tony had been dying of scientific curiosity about these known other inhabited realms that Thor spoke so casually about travelling around.

Every time Thor came or went in his showy rainbow circle of fiery light, Tony grinded his back teeth, wishing he could go check out Space Viking Land, a place that sounded and seemed back-asswards primitive in some ways but according to Thor’s tales, they had pollution free flying two to three-man hover-type crafts? And also, highly skilled medical diagnostic testing machines, magical apples of immortality, not to mention the whole forged a weapon from the heart of a dying star, a weapon that only responds to one worthy god and only as long as he is worthy…and the Bifrost bridge? That is some space tech that he wants to get his hands onto.  
Now, finally, his chance has arrived. The World Security Council has decided to establish formal diplomatic ties with Asgard at long last and with Tony working closely with the Council to develop the Accords and one of Earth’s most powerful people, whether in the arena of science, politics, or defense or just by virtue of his money and power if Stark hadn’t been suggested to be the diplomatic liaison he would have pulled strings and pushed on people until he made it happen.

Now he was packing the one suitcase he was allowed to bring with him. He was not allowed to bring the Iron Man suit with him which had been a matter of no small contention. Tony didn’t like the idea of being in the land full of people like Thor and him a small puny human without a magical sword or hammer. He had the magical armor forged in the heart of a dying…cave, or err, in a cave where he was dying, in a cave where Yin Sen died? And God(S?) the playing field be level, so he wasn’t allowed to bring it with him. More than level, when Thor first showed up during Amora’s invasion Stark had just about kicked the Asgardian’s electrified ass. The hammer’s lightening only charged Tony’s suit up with extra juice, that Tony turned against Thor. And he’d made lots of modifications to the suits he’d built since then, and included all he’d learned from fighting Amora, her pet Skurge, and the Chitauri during the invasion of New York and from sparring with Thor too- he’s got way more strength, can take way stronger hits and has way more fire power-he has tried to be sure no alien force from his nightmares will ever outgun or outmatch him. He is bringing two bracelets that can turn into repulsor gloves, so he will not be completely unarmed and weaponless.  
He finished packing and met Thor up on the roof and Thor yelled for Heimdall to open the Bifrost and then the laws of physics got a bit less…rigid than they had previously seemed in Tony’s life. In a whoosh of color and light and yet a complete absence of sound the tower and New York disappeared and a few seconds of lurching in his stomach and of him having to clothes his eyes against the prism of colors moving around him in a wash of bright light and then next then he knew he felt himself dropping onto a solid surface and thank goodness Thor had grabbed him around the waist like a fainting girl and was holding him in a meaty arm so that he didn’t slam into the ground in a crumpled heap but instead was lowered down onto his feet down beside Thor who made sure he opened his eyes and was able to stand up without assistance before he let go of him. 

Embarrassingly, they have landed in front of a witness. They are standing on the famous rainbow bridge and a tall very dark-skinned man with creepy golden eyes is staring at them, his face impassive. He held an enormous golden sword. The man bowed rather low to Thor.

“Your Highness, Prince Thor, I am glad to see you returned. Anthony, son of Stark, welcome to Asgard.” Okay, creepy eyes knows Tony’s name. 

“Man of Iron, this is Heimdall, the watcher of Asgard and guardian of the Bifrost.” Okay so this was the guy who spied on everyone, see this was one aspect of the myths that disturbed Tony quite a bit-a guy who could and did, watch everything and everyone-way creepy. Tony gave the guy a polite hello but was frankly glad to leave the guy behind and head down the bridge. He bent down to look closely at the bridge and try and figure it out, couldn’t learn a thing by looking; it just looked like it was built of layers of different colored crystal. Below it flowed a violent body of water and above a field of stars. Ahead stood a giant city of tall buildings that appeared to all be built of gold. Thor had said Asgard was not a round planet, but an engineered world built in the shape of a disc which again, defied the laws of physics as he knew them and science demanded Tony learned all he could about that bullshit while here.

But apparently first up tonight was a giant feast to welcome him to Asgard. Besides war and hunting, feasting and drinking were the other two main pastimes of space Vikings from what Tony had gathered from Thor’s tales of Asgard and the stories the two of Thor’s Asgardian warrior buddies Fandral and Lady Sif who had visited Earth once had told. Tony was curious if all the women were “shield maiden” like Sif who almost knocked Tony’s teeth out for flirting with her or scary witches like Amora, she at least wore dresses, but unwelcome flirting might get you turned into a frog. Guess he’d find out. At least Fandral had been receptive to flirting with anyone and by anyone. 

Tony was accorded some respect despite being a short-lived, puny human as a warrior because of fighting in the Iron Man armor but because he was shorter in height and smaller in build and not blonde or red haired like most Aesir and because he did not engage in close quarters combat with sword, hammer or mace and shield with just parts of his body lightly armored the Asgardians seemed to consider him in a somewhat lesser, more cowardly class of fighter than themselves. Using science or magic in battle were considered beneath real warriors and somehow dishonorable. Tony thought that was the stupidest bullshit ever, that using any advantage that kept you alive was just smart and to not use any advantage whether it was magic, or science was idiotic. He had to bite his tongue to not respond to overheard remarks about himself and he kept finding himself repeatedly losing the same arguments with stubborn Aesir over their opinions about warriors, magic, and science or technology and combat methods and why that made a warrior any less “manly” or his victory any less honorable. Stupid space Vikings.


	2. The Hall of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor drags Tony to Asgard's famous harem- the Hall of Pleasure where well-trained and educated and galaxy wide famed for their beauty, skills, and talents men and women serve royalty, nobility and visiting dignitaries and honored guests of wealth and status who come to Asgard and are lucky enough to be allowed entrance into its legendary and secluded walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frostiron gift exchange 2017  
> for games_and_goldenapples  
> #gamesandgoldenapples@tumbler.com  
> This story just grew-sorry! The filth sprawled beyond one chapter, the smut begins ch.3, I believe will end up being about 5 chapters long, hoping not any longer.   
> Chapter 3 will be up by end of day tomorrow.

Chapter 2: The Hall of Pleasure

For the feast Tony honest to God wore Asgardian clothing; he had been gifted with a set of leather and some silken like material outfit of many layers and lots of gold buckles and belts in red, gold, and black colors that he had to admit looked surprisingly good on him, he trimmed his goatee up perfect and made sure to gel his hair and run his fingers through it until it was mussed to look just right. He wore his dressiest black leather Ferragamo shoes, gold Rolex watch, and his MIT class ring just to try to add a touch of bling to match the gold bling that is Asgard itself.

The feast is another ten-course loud, mead-filled blur. Tony tries not to smart his mouth off too much, to start any fights. Mead is strong he has discovered, and he must keep that in mind. You can’t lose track of how much of it you drink, or you will be sorry and embarrass your planet. He sits next to Thor of course and they swap increasingly loud stories of both Asgard and the Avengers and try to outdo one another in keeping those at their table entertained. Thor is loud and used to being the center of attention, a born prince, Tony is a born showman and used to being the center of attention. Good thing they are friends, who truly like and respect one another after several years of fighting alongside one another. Funny that the first time they met they tried to beat the shit out of one another. Tony is the guest of honor and many toast are made to his health and his heroism back on “Midgard” and after all the feasting and boasting stories have died down Thor drags Tony away from the dining hall telling him that they have arranged a special privilege for him.

“Special privilege? What are you talking about?” Tony asks nervously. There are enough customs that are different and weird amongst these people for him to worry about the possibilities here.

“Oh, this is a good thing, I promise Man of Iron! You are to be allowed access to the Hall of Pleasure, Asgard’s famous royal harem tonight and may pick any one you want from the bed slaves there to spend the night pleasuring you.”

“Slaves! Thor, that is never a good thing, ew…Slavery is outlawed on Midgard because it’s just morally wrong. People aren’t possessions. We even fought a big war two hundred years ago just to end slavery in America.” Tony struggled to explain.

“You don’t understand, these may technically be slaves but they are highly trained courtesans who are prized and live in luxury in the palace and nobles and royalty come from all the nine realms to visit them and some of these courtesan end up married to nobles and princes, these are not truly slaves in any sense- they are prized, pampered, and educated individuals…at least come and see the harem and meet some of the most beautiful creatures in all the realms-I know you are a man with a keen eye for beauty.”

And though the back of Tony’s mind thought, yeah but they still have to have sex with people against their will…he couldn’t argue with wanting to see these supposedly so reputedly beautiful women.

“Alright, Alright, Point Break, I will come and look around, see how these chicks stack up against California girls but that is all. Lead on.” Thor was already leading him through the maze like golden halls of the palace, Tony walking fast to keep up with the Prince’s longer, rapid strides. Thor finally stopped at a pair of huge double doors carved with flower motifs and flanked by a pair of einherjar, Asgard’s royal guards (whose strange horned helms always made Tony think about stag beetles), who saluted the prince by slamming their spears to the ground and bowing their heads and Tony followed Thor though the double doors into a sumptuous room that for once was not gold but rather silver and white and pink with an ornate fountain in the middle. Cushioned seats surrounded the fountain and couches were arranged around the walls at intervals with small tables here and there and glass doors faced out onto a large patio and garden area. A closed door was visible on either side of the large room.

An older woman, maybe 30’s or 40’s at her oldest but still attractive in every way and elegantly dressed and wearing a long strand of pearls and pearl earrings was sitting on one of the couches sipping tea (or coffee?) with a younger looking twenty-something or even younger maybe woman with long straight blonde hair to her waist and large blue eyes and tan skin who was wearing an almost see though white Grecian style gown with a golden chain at the waist and a golden collar at her throat and golden cuffs at each wrist. Her breasts were small but perfect just like the rest of her and she was like a Barbie doll, barely real-was this what the women here were like? She was a bit too Barbie like to be his type, honestly. The older woman stood and bowed to Thor with a smile on her face.

“Prince Thor, we are honored by your presence! And this must be the Midgardian hero we have heard so much about, Anthony Stark, the Man of Iron! We are honored to have you visit Asgard’s Hall of Pleasure.” After grasping Thor’s hand, she had bowed over Tony’s hand and grasped it in greeting and Tony had kissed her hand, playing the perfect gentleman and earning a sincere looking smile from the Madame? Of the establishment. 

“Irena! Let me speak to you for a moment alone.” Thor said grabbing the woman and dragging her off a few feet away and talking as quietly as the Thunder God was able to, all Tony heard was “Slavery” then “Midgard” and something about “Drag him here” but he got the idea Thor was maybe explaining to their hostess about Tony’s views on slavery which was just as well, it saved Tony from having to do it. Irena just nodding her head as Thor was talking and spoke a few words in answer, but Tony couldn’t hear what they were. Then the two of them were back beside Tony.

“Lord Stark,” Irena began, “I am going to bring all of the courtesans here out for you to meet and so that they can meet you, you are welcome to pick any one you like to take to your chambers but of course you are not obligated to do so but any of these courtesans would be very honored to please you and making you happy would make them very happy, it is what they are trained to do it is what they take pride in doing, you will break their hearts if they think they are not good enough for you.”  
“I am happy to meet them, beyond that I can’t promise. Slavery is considered very wrong where I come from and I have to decide how I feel about this whole thing after I see and talk to the ladies in question.”

“They’re not all ladies.” She said with a grin and turned and disappeared through one of the doors leaving Tony with his mouth hanging open a bit in surprise.  
“So, I’m confused, in space Viking land where fighting with a projectile weapon isn’t manly enough it’s okay to have gay sex with a male bed slave? “Tony just had turn to Thor and ask. 

“Well, it’s fine to have sex with a male as long as you are the one on top doing the fucking. Being on bottom and being fucked makes you argr, though or what on earth is the equivalent of the word faggot it is a term of unmanliness and homosexual preference that is used derogatorily but there is no shame for a man to be with another man if he is the one on top doing the penetration, it is no different than if he was with a woman. There are some very attractive young men, pretty even here just for that purpose, in case one wants something different.”

“Thor that is fucked up. Gay is gay, top or bottom, you guys can lie to yourselves all you want. And it’s not as if there is no pleasure to be had in being on bottom, not if you’re doing it right. You guys have hang ups. I’m as straight as they come but I’ve dabbled, okay maybe I’ve been a little bi-curious and experimental off and on in my life, so I know a little bit about what I am talking about, top and bottom, and why the hell should the guy on bottom be ashamed and labeled and the other guy not?” Mead makes Tony’s brain to mouth filter even worse than usual but maybe he liked the way Thor’s eyes widened considerably when he talked about knowing about being a bottom, heh. Evil Tony never could resist shocking people and enjoying it. They plopped down on a couch near Asgardian Barbie or Vanir Barbie?

Irena came back in the room shortly, once Tony and Thor were sipping wine from goblets Vanir Barbie had served them. Following behind Irena was a long line of courtesans, mostly women but also a few very young-looking men, hardly more than teens. The women were all different colors of skin and hair, tall and short, curvy and thin, all colors and lengths of hair, decked in jewels and fine clothing as were the boys also and all were stunningly beautiful to look at, truly not a plain one in the bunch. Some were quite scantily clad and others not, but all were gorgeously dressed, and some had on quite a lot of makeup and some none. Some sat around the fountain, some on the couches, some sat on the floor to be nearer to the visitors, some knew Thor and began to fawn over the prince while others immediately began to fawn over the visitor from earth. Some looked exotic enough that Tony realized that if he did sleep with one of these women, he could then say he’d slept with an alien, something to check off the bucket list-yes!

Across the room sitting on the fountain a pair of stunning green eyes caught his attention, a young man was sitting there, a young man as beautiful as any of the women in this place. The young man was tall and thin and pale, with long wavy black hair, his face was perfect, with high chiseled cheek bones, he had a straight, aristocratic nose, beautiful green eyes, sensual pink lips a perfect jaw and chin and a long lean neck with a prominent adam’s apple that for some reason the afore avowed straight Tony Stark wanted to put his mouth on. The boy was wearing a see through gauzy material of some sort draped over his torso and through it Tony could see his chest was lean and toned with firm muscles and pink nipples pierced by golden rings and that sight definitely sent a signal straight from his eyes to his cock that sent it twitching straight upright, filling with blood and Tony’s eyes continued their perusal down the boy’s body, Tony gulping down more wine as he noticed the dark happy trail that started at the boy’s navel and headed down to the waist band slung low on the boy’s hips where an enticing v of muscle points down to an area Stark had neglected in his sex life of late but suddenly wanted to explore…he tried to pull his eyes away and look again at some of the beautiful women in the room and surely he could find one that would pulls his eyes in in that same way but his eyes just kept going back to the gorgeous green-eyed, raven haired young man.  
Irena noticed Stark kept looking again and again at the black haired pale young man sitting on the fountain and as she refilled Stark’s drink she spoke to him quietly. Stark was still glad Thor was up across the room talking with two of the beautiful women who looked almost identical and wore identical pink skimpy gowns.

“I see you looking at one of our most beautiful and unusual residents. His name is Loki, let me at least introduce you, he is from the planet Jotunheim and can change his shape and appearance, even his gender. He has just completed his education and training and is yet untouched, a virgin in either gender or sense of the word. At least come meet him and see how else he can look, mm?” Irena tempted him, leaning down and speaking softly so only he could hear. Tony swallowed hard, thinking slaves, bad, bad, bad on the one hand but virgin, shape shifter, alien and looking across the room at those long legs and gorgeous cheekbones and though there are a lot of pretty people in this room, this man is so pretty he glows somehow and no, a man shouldn’t be “pretty” but somehow the word works for this young man and his gorgeous twinkling green eyes and his marble-like skin and his wavy ebony locks of hair that drift past his shoulders and what shows of his chest and arms through the flimsy excuse for a white see-through, open down to almost his navel shirt is lean and muscled and sculpted of marble and Tony feels pulled as if by a magnet to this body and not any other in this room and he’s not sure why. Yes, the guy is hot as hell and Tony has occasionally dabbled in the odd male here and there, usually a model or an actor, someone who was an extra hot specimen like this one and who had a career of their own to worry about getting ruined by press exposure and paparazzi photos of them together so Tony felt they would be as concerned with privacy and discretion as Tony himself - I had a gay one night stand with Tony Stark was a headline Pepper and the board would kill him over, and thankfully one he’d somehow managed to avoid all these years. A million scandals in the press involving him and women but scarcely a peep about him and any men ever being mentioned together in that context. He went through a truly being with almost exclusively guys in college for a while phase, mostly curiosity and even more to piss Howard off because almost nothing he did he’d realized by that age would ever make his father happy or proud and no amount of drinking or drugs seemed to disappoint or shock Howard that much but thinking his heir was gay and that the illustrious line would die off with Anthony did seem to drive him up the wall and make him cringe like nothing else, (despite or because of Howard’s suspiciously homoerotic fixation on one missing patriotic star-spangled superhero?) so Tony not only engaged in relations with as many males as possible but made sure his father kept finding evidence of the fact shoved in his face too. 

Mostly he didn’t even think of himself as even bisexual because he mostly did just chase women, he wasn’t interested in most men that way but certain types of men, his type, some types he just liked that way and if he did well, he wanted them, and he never was the type to not go after what he wanted. But honestly, it had been probably two years since the last time he had a one-night stand with a man, and that was a male model he picked up at a fund-raiser and he was a tall, thin, leggy bastard with jaw length sandy hair, who was from Belgium and had an accent to die for and great cheekbones and a dimple in his chin like Kirk Douglas and eight pack abs that Tony wanted to cover with hickeys, so uh, when he thinks I’m not gay, I’m not hardly bi even why with all these beautiful women here would I pick a man (but did they really say he can turn into a woman is that seriously what Irena meant? Can’t be…) then he remembers the last time he was with a man, Mr. Belgium and oh that was a great night and Mr. Belgium was so hot that yeah, he could sign up for that again.

“Okay, I’ll meet him.” he hears himself tell Irena. 

“Wonderful!” She says, actually clapping her hands together in joy, then clasping Tony’s hand as he pushes himself up to his feet and lets her lead him over to the young man she called Loki.

“Loki, this is Lord Anthony Stark, the Man of Iron from Midgard and I wanted to introduce you to him.”

Loki hastily stood up and bowed as Stark nodded back, then took his hand and shook it. Loki didn’t look too shocked at the gesture, shaking his hand in return, perhaps they are taught customs and etiquette of all the other realms? 

“Pleased to meet you Loki” Stark said to him.

“And I am most honored to meet you Lord Stark.” Loki said, looking rather shy and nervous.

“Let us go into one of the small salons for a moment where we may visit, come along.” Irena said and grabbed a hand of Loki’s and Tony’s and guided them through the side door and down the hall through another side door into a small cozy little room with two small couches and a couple of tables and some tasteful artwork on the walls and she sat them both down next to each other on one of the couches while she sat on the other couch. Loki began to visibly fidget with his hands and fingers, obviously nervous now. Poor kid, talk about put on the spot. Tony also felt a bit on the spot, he’s said he wants no part of this, but he’s gotten caught openly ogling the merchandise. And then his stupid mouth agreed to meet the merchandise up close because she said it could do magical alien tricks and because- well, for science. 

“Anthony Stark has said he is very against slavery and pleasure slaves, Loki, he didn’t want to come to the Hall of Pleasure, but Crown Prince Thor persuaded him to honor us with a visit to at least meet the beautiful residents of the Hall of Pleasure.” Irena said. “Loki was born on the Icy Planet of Jotunheim, a frost giant but small for a frost giant, or Jotunn as they are called and abandoned or orphaned as only a toddler and found alone and brought here by warriors of Asgard during a raiding expedition. He was raised in the Hall of Pleasure, educated and trained until he was an adult of age to serve as a skilled courtesan and using his Jotunn shape-shifting abilities he can offer something special to those he serves-this appearance you see now is an Asgardian glamor or shape he wears so he fits in with the people here in Asgard, it also makes him look like your people from Midgard, but it is not his true form. You seem to like his appearance?” Irena asked.

“Yes, he’s gorgeous.” Tony answered, looking at Loki next to him on the couch with a smirk. Loki shifted his eyes away and looked down, pink tinting his cheeks.  
Was he honestly blushing? A pleasure slave who blushes when you compliment them-now that was adorable.

“He can shift to be female of course if you prefer, can you show him, Loki?” Irena asked gently. At least it seemed she was the one in charge around here and it seemed she treated her employees/slaves kindly. God, if Loki has been here since he was a tot this is his mother figure as much as his Madame. Loki closed his eyes for a moment and a glow of greenish and golden light surrounded him and when the light faded Loki looked like himself, still a tall, thin, leggy, pale person with high cheekbones and black hair and green eyes but undoubtedly female not male. She had medium sized breasts completely not contained by the skimpy see-through shirt, rosy nipples pierced by the same small golden hoop earrings, a slim waist and flat stomach with curvy hips and muscular thighs and calves revealed by the tight pants clinging to her, she had the same long white neck just without the adam’s apple and her facial features were similar only softer somehow and her lips were slightly fuller maybe.

“You are so beautiful like this too.” Tony breathed at Loki leaning a little bit closer to him/her. It was killing him to look and not touch. He didn’t think he should assume that because Loki is a pleasure or bed slave that Tony can just put his hands on him/her like other people may assume they can do. This shapeshifting was one party trick Tony could get behind. Generally, he didn’t like magic. He was a man of science and magic and things that disregarded or broke the laws of physics made him nervous or flat out angry and he liked to deny their existence, but he’d seen this happen in front of his eyes. Okay, he’d seen Dr Strange and the Bifrost and lots of other things too that he was insistent were just science that wasn’t understood yet. But this beautiful as a man, beautiful as a woman, Tony could get with Loki as either one, he fully supported this sort of magic. And wanted to get it into his lab to run tests on how it worked. But maybe that was creepy to want to experiment on people you have sex with? Wait he was NOT gonna have sex with the slaves, remember?

“He can also reveal his true Jotunn form which is not giant like most frost giants because he is what they call a runt which means he is of normal Aesir height, but he has the blue skin, tribal lines, horns and a cooler body temperature than most other species. Now Loki will you show Lord Anthony your Jotunn form? “Irena then explained and asked.

Loki looked down and a few minutes passed then she closed her eyes and again the green and gold glow flowed out around her body and when the glow subsided there sat a male again but one with dusky blue skin, the same dark, glossy black hair but with a small set of curled golden horns on each side of his head and shocking red eyes with dark red irises in the center and black pupils. Thin black lines looped and swirled and ran across his face and his entire body from what was visible outside the clothes anyway and Tony wondered if there were lines on the parts covered by the clothes, and on every single part…just sitting so close to Loki he could feel the cold of his body.

“I am sure you do not think this monstrous frost giant appearance is beautiful.” Loki said, his eyes not meeting Stark’s or Irena’s. Why the hell would the kid say a thing like that? Yes, this look was alien in a way the other two weren’t, but alien was a good thing in Tony’s book, a lifelong Trekkie, sci-fi nerd fan has finally gotten to see an alien who looks like an alien, it’s like Christmas morning for Tony Stark. If Tony’s gonna violate his principles and sleep with an alien sex slave they might as well look like an alien damnit. And no, blue skin isn’t the usual on earth or Asgard but it’s a beautiful blue and somehow it works with that black hair and those lines are beautiful and fascinating and Tony wants to explore them all with his hands and tongue and teeth and the red eyes, okay those might be disturbing in the middle of the night in a dark room but they are also kind of beautiful in the blue face which is still Loki’s beautifully shaped face and below it his hot muscular lean body, so, no the smurf look is just fine too.

“Monstrous my ass, Loki I don’t know what you are talking about,” and now Tony did reach out and touch Loki and wrapped his hands around Loki’s cool blue hand, “I don’t know anything about frost giants or Jotunn and I’ve never met someone who looked like this before but I think the blue skin and these lines,” and he reached up tentatively and tenderly traced his thumb and index finger across the lines that stretched across Loki’s cheek and over the bridge of his nose and over the other cheekbone, “these lines are beautiful and fascinating. I can’t believe I even like the horns, how kinky is that? But they suit you, on you they look… hot…shit, I sound like an idiot I know.” Tony chuckled at himself and Loki grinned at him and his smile was beautiful.

Who was Tony kidding, he had to spend the night with this alien, slave or not. Look at it this way, the guy was a virgin, his first time could be some alien asshole who wouldn’t be as gentle or take as good a care of him or give a shit if the kid enjoyed it any at all, could be a bastard who’d hurt the kid his first time, better tonight be Tony Stark, better he has his virginity male and female taken by Tony Stark. Maybe he could arrange for more than one night with the kid.

“Loki, I would love it if you stayed with me tonight, but I only want you to do it if you want to, feel free to say no. Loki, would you mind staying with me tonight?” Tony asked, he was sure it wasn’t protocol, but he was going to offer Loki a choice, even if Loki most likely would feel he couldn’t say no for any reason due to his position.

“Actually, it’s custom- “Irena began to say before Loki could say anything and almost before Stark could finish asking Loki, but the man from Midgard cut her off mid-  
word by holding his hand up imperiously and shaking his head at her with a look that made it quite clear what he thought of some of their “customs”.

“I asked Loki what he wanted to do because I only want Loki to spend some time with me if he wishes to. So, Loki, what do you say-Want to come and spend some with me? I’d love to get to know you better, and that goes for all of you – boy, girl or blue.” Tony aimed a cheeky grin at the nervous looking young Jotun. Loki of course was just sliding his eyes past Stark’s to Irena’s as if he was trying to read her expression for guidance as to what he needed to say or do, but Irena kept her face still and continued to smile at Loki and Tony Stark impassively. Loki had been increasingly fidgeting with his fingers and slightly tapping one foot nervously up and down against the floor, now he picked up his glass and gulped down a swallow of wine before looking up to meet Tony’s warm gaze with his surreal red eyes and answering at last.

“I, uhm, wouldn’t mind spending some time with you, Lord Stark, I would be honored,” the young frost giant answered. Stark’s face broke out in a big smile at that and Irena nodded and smiled at that. Irena squeezed Loki’s hand gently.

“Let me talk to Lord Stark for a moment Loki and then you two may go.” Irena said, guiding Stark up and across the room to talk details with Tony briefly as she realized this was a custom with which he was entirely unfamiliar, and she wanted to make sure she could answer any questions he had before he left with Loki. They only spoke about ten minutes, Tony only asked two or three questions, when Tony returned to where Loki was sitting he was surprised to find him no longer frost giant blue but pale skinned and green eyed again.

“Loki-you changed back, huh? I kind of like the blue best I think, I don’t know this look is really good too, guess I’d be hard pressed to choose a favorite. Do you have a favorite look? Any reason in particular you decided to change?” As always, Tony’s mouth began firing off questions almost as fast as the wheels in his brain were spinning. Loki just smiled a little at the rapid-fire rambling of the Midgardian genius.

“I think you are as clever as they say. I do have a look I prefer- this one. I was only a small child when The Allfather himself used his magic to gift me with this glamour to make me look Aesir in appearance-it made it easier on me growing up in the Hall of Pleasure. I was one of the only Jotunn in Asgard and with Jotunn being hated and feared in Asgard and the subject of a lot of false beliefs and discrimination, there were a few incidents involving the other children and older youths in the Hall of Pleasure when I was small-I think that factored into the decision to create the Aesir male glamour for me so I could appear the same as everyone else; once I was older and being taught to use my own seidr or magic and shape-shifting skills then I learned how to shift back to my own Jotunn appearance and to my female Aesir aspect. All Jotnar are male, hence why I can only be female in Aesir, dwarven, or Elven appearance. Growing up knowing I was frost giant but having this appearance, you can understand why this is the look I feel most comfortable and familiar with, it is still the face I have spent the most time wearing. For you I will wear whichever skin you prefer- they are all me, my Lord.”

Tony is thinking that no, Loki should stay however he feels comfortable for his first time of being pimped out to a stranger, let Loki control his own form since very little else is under his control right now, Tony will give him that much for science’s sake. But before he gives the guy back he really wants to get his hands on him while he’s blue, so he feels like he’s got his money’s worth on the sleeping with an alien thing. You can’t be Captain Kirk if you don’t sleep with the green alien chick. Tony pulls Loki up by the hand onto his feet.

“I think not a lot about this situation is under your control, so I think tonight you should stay in whatever skin you are most comfortable in, okay? You look equally gorgeous to me in any of them, so it makes absolutely no difference to me honestly, boy, girl, blue, or white. Actually sounds like almost nothing about your entire life has been under your control, believe it or not I understand that more than you might think-my life was like that until I was about thirty, my father and then my father’s company and his business partner and board of executives controlled me and still sometimes I have to fight against other people in my own company I own and my-well, the person I appointed to run the company for me, and the branch of the Midgard government that Iron Man and the Avengers work with, I am constantly butting heads with them and considering I provide half their funds and all their weapons and technology they should kiss my ass and get off my back! Guess, what I am trying to say is I am still answering to way too many people for who I am. Here, let’s get out of here now and go to my chambers. Irena said I can keep you for two nights. I promise I will be gentle and take good care of you.” 

Then he grabs onto Loki’s hand and uses it to pull Loki up onto his feet and starts guiding the younger man across the room, stopping in front of Thor, where Stark raises his eyebrows towards his hairline and nods his head back towards the tall, thin, Calvin Klein underwear model/harem whore from another realm and hopes that Thor will understand what he’s trying to tell him. He’s known Thor long enough that he’s caught on that Thor plays stupid but is far from it. Why he plays big, dumb, ox, Tony will never understand. It’s as if he feels he must conform to some Aesir stereotype so he does. Thor looks from Tony to the young man behind him holding his hand with a puzzled look for a moment, then a giant grin as the light bulb perhaps comes on and Thor slaps Tony on the shoulder almost hard enough to knock him over and waves Tony off. Tony hurriedly pulls Loki the rest of the way across the room and to the door out which he opens for Loki, gesturing for him to go through before him. Loki looks at him confused at the strange breach in protocol. He tries to gesture for Lord Stark to go through instead, but the man stubbornly shakes his head and just puts his hand on Loki’s upper back, between his shoulder blades and pushes him out through the doorway, following then behind him.

“And it’s Tony, none of this Lord Stark or My Lord stuff, call me Tony. I am not a Lord, we don’t have those in America. If we had those I’d be it, but we don’t. So, please, just call me Tony.”

“Tony.” Loki repeats the name as they amble down the golden corridors, Tony hoping he can find the way back to his rooms without Thor or asking any servants or guards for directions after aimless wandering in circles in the labyrinthine palace corridors. He tries to pay close attention everywhere he goes now, and he likes to think that after a few days now he has a little familiarity with the layout. He’s sure he will still get lost several more times before he goes home. Luckily, his chambers are not too far from the Hall of Pleasure and he surprisingly does remember the way, or they get lucky and find them without any wrong turns or getting lost; Loki had to admit as they walked that despite living most of his life in this palace he would not be much help if they got lost as he has rarely been outside of the cloistered environment of the Hall of Pleasure and its attached and high-walled gardens. His tutors of both history, reading and writing Aesir runes, music, poetry, dance, etiquette, sexual arts and the languages of Alfheim, Jotunheim, Nidavellir, Svartalfheim, Nornheim, Vanaheim, and a few of the more prominent Midgardian languages were brought in to the Hall to teach the students there.


	3. Tony and Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Loki, the Jotunn raised in Asgard's palace's famous harem, the Hall of Pleasure to be a bed slave, back to his chambers to spend some time getting to know each other better and because Loki realizes now that he is of age and finished his studies he will be forced to lose his virginity and begin serving the clientele-he'd rather his first time be with Tony Stark than someone less considerate or less easy on the eyes, it could be a lot worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Here be smut-this chapter is pretty much only smut so to avoid the smut skip this chapter. But honestly if you can't handle smut you probably are in the wrong story.

Chapter 3: Tony and Loki

Once inside Stark’s chamber’s Loki is admittedly curious about the chambers, having scarcely been outside the Hall of Pleasure. It looks like a large well-furnished and decorated sitting room with a fireplace, couches, a chair, a low table and a desk and a small bookshelf. A large glass set of doors framed by golden drapes led out to a balcony where he could see a table and two chairs. An open door led to what looked to be a bedchamber beyond. The older Midgardian led the younger man out onto the balcony where the sun had gone down, and darkness had begun to set in and the sun was setting in a haze of dark pink and red on the edge of the horizon. 

“Sit out here with me and have a drink. Wine okay?” Tony asked the kid, who was appearing increasingly nervous now that he was in Stark’s chambers. Stark poured them each a goblet of the red wine. He had found a bottle of wine left on the table in the sitting room along with goblets, a bowl of fruit, a platter of cheese, a loaf of bread and a stack of small plates when he returned to his chambers tonight. The balcony was warm with a light breeze blowing Loki’s long dark hair gently around as he sipped the wine and fidgeted as Stark kept up a steady stream of conversation as he tended to do when he was nervous and because he wanted to try and talk to the guy some more and not just bring him to his room and jump on him like he was some kind of prostitute (although technically he was). He also thought the alcohol would relax Loki since this would be his first time. They talked about Earth, Asgard, and Jotunheim and Tony’s inventions and armors and The Avengers, Loki mostly just answering Tony’s questions or commenting here and there on things Tony was babbling about and after two goblets of wine each and thirty or forty minutes of talk and the stars starting to come out, Stark suggested they go inside before it got any later, and so they stood up and went inside.

Tony grabbed Loki’s hand in his and looked up at the taller man’s face.

“Let’s go to bed, it’s been a long day for me. Are you okay with coming with me? If you aren’t you can sleep on the bed and I will sleep out here on the couch and I promise to tell Miss Irena that everything went great, I won’t rat you out, I meant it when I said you don’t need to do anything you don’t want to, I’m not into unwilling partners or slavery. I want to be with you because you are fucking gorgeous and sexy as hell, but that is only if you are okay with it. I can tell her we had sex if you want to get her off your back, but you don’t have to do anything.” Tony had noticed Loki didn’t make very good eye contact with him while they were out on the balcony. He looked down a lot while they were talking or looked away, and it was a shame with those pretty green eyes. He looked down into Tony’s brown eyes now though, an incredulous sort of look in his eyes. Which words surprised him- the choice aspect or that Tony thought he was hot? Surely, he knew what he looked like? Must be the choice. Loki smiled down at him then.

“My position here in Asgard will force me to lose my virginity to someone very soon, I would rather it be someone considerate and handsome such as you, Anthony Stark of Midgard than many of the candidates it could turn out to be if I did not take this opportunity with you. So yes, let us go to bed now.” Tony smirked at him then and went ahead and did what he’d wanted to do all night and stood up on his tippy toes(embarrassing) and planted a quick kiss on Loki’s soft lips. He’d kiss him right when he wasn’t on tip toe. He pulled him by the hand into the bed chamber. It was as large as the sitting room and had a large bed with draperies around it and a fireplace also with a fire going in it that the servants must have started before they came back here and there was a door that must have led to an attached bathroom.

Tony asked Loki to sit on the side of the bed next to him. Tony then leaned over and pressed his lips to Loki’s, trying for a longer, better kiss. Loki closed his eyes but pushed his lips back against Tony’s and Tony responded by opening his mouth then and mouthing at his lips while reaching a hand up to caress Loki’s jaw, then neck and finally to settle on the back of his neck with his fingers tangled in strands of silky black hair. Just getting his hands on that hair made Tony’s cock spring up to meet his waistband. He tentatively pushed his tongue out and licked at Loki’s soft lips and was pleased when Loki opened his mouth and allowed the probing tongue in Loki also reached his arm out and wrapped it around Tony’s waist, gripping Tony’s back with his long fingers. Tony explored Loki’s mouth with his tongue and at first Loki just passively allowed it but then he was eagerly responding in kind with his own tongue and they were kissing passionately, their entire bodies closer together now. 

The third time they paused to catch their breath Tony began to mouth kisses down Loki’s jaw and then his neck where he progressed to sucking and biting gently on the tender and ticklish skin of the younger man’s neck, making Loki shudder and make a few great noises. 

“Okay, clothes off now.” Tony said, so turned on now he needed to move things along before all his promises about being patient and considerate to the young man went out the window. He began pulling off Loki’s clothing, thankful it was skimpy harem wear and not normal Aesir clothing with ten layers of leather and metal with straps and buckles and Tony sure wouldn’t know where to start in getting it off. Then he kicked his own shoes off and jerked his own clothes off as quick as he could and threw both their clothes into a chair across the room. Tony pulled a tube of lube and a condom out of his suitcase in the corner of the room and tossed them on the bed. Of course, Tony ogled the nude alien as soon as he uncovered him and surreptitiously the entire time he was undressing, and damn but he only looked better without clothes- his body was as perfect as his face and that included every part of his body. His prick was half erect and seemed like if it was all the way hard would be a monster, Tony hadn’t been a bottom in years and wasn’t sure it would be a wise move at all till he got a better idea of the size of that thing, but that certainly wasn’t what he had planned tonight anyway so he could just appreciate it on an aesthetic level. Loki was slender but covered in lean muscle, especially well muscled were those long legs. His body was completely hairless and pale and made Tony think briefly about one of those statues of Greek gods.

Once they were both stripped Tony pushed Loki down onto the bed and tucked him under the covers with him, he blew out half the lamps in the room, leaving the room dimly lit by two lamps and the lowering fire in the hearth.

“Are you okay so far Snow White?” Tony asked.

“I am fine, my lo-Tony. What does Snow White mean?” Loki even looked cute with his brow furrowed. Tony chuckled as he slid under the covers and leaned over the other man, his weight on his elbows, his forearms on either side of Loki’s shoulders. Tony’s half hard erection was pushed up against the boy’s hip and Tony resisted the urge to rut against him right now. 

“Uh, I have a bad habit of giving everyone nick names…and a lot of nick names I give you may be Midgardian references that you won’t get and feel free to ignore them and ignore a lot of my rambling honestly; I never shut up. Snow white is a fairy tale about a beautiful princess who is very pale with black hair so that’s why I thought the name worked for you.” Loki just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Loki reached up and wrapped both his arms around Stark’s shoulders and Tony took that as an invitation to kiss the man underneath him again. He leaned down and within moments they were back where they were on the side of the bed only much more intense, both being naked and pressed against one another on the bed, joined at the mouth with their tongues entwining. Loki’s pale cheeks were flushing pink and Tony felt heat and lust roll through his entire body. He wanted to do more than kiss Loki, hell he wanted to devour him alive.

When the heat of the kissing seemed overwhelming, Loki had made some small moaning sounds while they were kissing, and Tony realized he had been rubbing his erection against Loki’s hip without realizing it Tony broke free of Loki’s lips and moved down, sucking and nipping his teeth down Loki’s jaw and neck and then sucking fiercely for a bit where his neck met his shoulder because of the way it made Loki squirm and writhe under him. Stark’s goatee tickling against his neck just added to the sensations. Tony moved down then to Loki’s chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth and sucking on it then licking at it and finally gently biting his teeth around it and down around his ribs and working his teeth, lips, and tongue across and over to give the other nipple the same treatment.

“You should lay back and let me pleasure you as I have been trained to do. This seems…wrong, upside down.” Loki suddenly said, voice a little shaky. Tony looked up from his chest, one eyebrow clearly questioning.

“No, Snowflake, what will please me right now is to get my hands and mouth on your gorgeous body so that is what you should lay back and let me do. We want your first time to be good also so just relax. Later or tomorrow don’t worry you’ll get a chance to perform your tricks on me.” The Avenger forced a few minutes of heated kissing back into Loki’s mouth and then began trailing kisses and bites down the younger man’s chest and abdomen. He sucked at the muscled dip above his hip and was frustrated to find that the purple hickey he made began disappearing almost as soon as it appeared- Loki just laughed at Tony’s pout of irritation, admitting that yes, Jotun had rapid healing like Aesir, just like Tony knew Thor to have and they had even tougher skin and whether Loki was in his Aesir form or Jotun he had the same fast healing. 

Tony teased Loki a little more by sucking on his inner thigh and then the junction of his hip and thigh while Loki squirmed and squealed. He grabbed the sexy young alien by the ass, and what a perfectly shaped ass it was, you couldn’t blame him for squeezing that ass; hell, he wanted to take a bite out of this ass. Finally, Tony licked an agonizingly slowly stripe from Loki’s perineum up to the tip of his prick. Loki let out a loud gasp, his hand gripping tightly ahold of Tony’s shoulder. Loki’s cock filled with blood to full hardness as Tony wrapped his callused hand around it and licked the drop of pre-ejaculate fluid beading up out of the slit at the tip and then laved his tongue all around the head while keeping his eyes on the kid’s face. When Tony started slowly working his mouth down Loki’s considerable sized length while jacking the base gently with his fist Loki’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a moan.

Tony let go with his hand to fumble on the bed beside him for the lube and once he grabbed it he paused sucking on Loki’s cock for a moment to squirt some on his fingers. Loki’s green eyes just watched, in just a moment Tony had swallowed two-thirds of Loki’s erection, making him break out in a shudder and a choking gasp as Tony began to swirl his tongue around him and swallowing. Then Tony took his lubricated index finger and traced it down Loki’s perineum to his entrance and stroked and circled it a few times before slowly sliding his finger in halfway, pulling his mouth off Loki’s cock and asking if he was okay, and after Loki said yes and seemed fine then he pushed the finger in all the way to the knuckle and then beginning to push the finger in and out slowly while keeping watch of Loki’s face and licking and mouthing along his cock and scrotum.

He pulled out his index finger and slowly pushed in his index and middle finger passed the tight resisting ring of muscle while Loki squirmed, his breathing having grown more rapid and despite Tony trying to keep Loki partially held down by his shoulder and by Tony’s face which was leaning into his groin, his grinning lips and tickling whiskers nuzzling against Loki’s plump pink scrotum, Loki managed to tilt his hips slightly up and down, his long alabaster legs spread wide and some absolutely sinful noises escaping his lips. Tony spent a few minutes fucking him with two fingers and then began spreading his fingers apart a bit trying to stretch the tight space open more and adding a twisting motion to his fingers. Tony’s longer middle finger was brushing against the young Jotun’s prostate now making Loki writhe around more and became more vocal. Tony worried that Loki might climax now if he didn’t move his mouth away from the boy’s leaking erection, so he reluctantly pulled his mouth away and instead planted a kiss on a long white thigh propped up beside his head. Tony then watched mesmerized as his fingers disappeared into that perfect pink hole at the base of such a perfect seam running down his sac to his pucker and Tony couldn’t resist running his tongue down that pink line in the pale soft flesh and rutting his own throbbing hard-on against Loki’s leg as Loki thrashed and yelled out in…well, not English, maybe Aesir?

Tony needed to be inside of him now. He added a third finger, which Loki did have a bit of a strained expression on his face for just a second before he covered it up with a mask of impassivity and focused on relaxing and breathing in and out, his eyes shut, imagining his favorite view from the windows of the Hall of Pleasure-the view out over the ocean of the rolling waves which is an image that can always calm him when he is upset. Part of their training included some stretching and acclimation to anal penetration with slender dilation rods no bigger around than one and then two finger widths to make them a bit more comfortable and not completely unfamiliar with the sensation but to still leave them tight and “virginal” for their first partner. No vaginal penetration of any kind was allowed so that their hymens would be intact for their first customers. This third finger stretching him burns while the fingertips brushing that spot deep inside still feels wonderful and intense and all three fingers are spreading apart and Loki is gasping and holding back a sob, his hands pulling on Stark’s hair now, frantic for him to give him more, desperate for him to stop, desperate for something…

“Babe, look at me-you okay? You ready for more?” Tony asked, his fingers stilled.

“I-I, need something…” Loki gasped out, his hips pumping up seeking the stimulation he was being denied as he gave out a frustrated whine. Tony pulled his fingers out slowly and then reached for the condom and tore it open and rolled it on (despite Miss Irena assuring him her slaves couldn’t contract Midgardian diseases and himself having a clean test just 40 days before and no sex for a month) then quickly grabbed the lubricant again and poured some out and applied a generous amount up and down the length of his erection as Loki watched. The man from Midgard possessed an organ of average length, maybe slightly longer, of maybe thicker girth than the usual human or even Aesir’s male sex organ. Loki thought it could have been much worse if for his first time he were with someone with a truly monstrous sized shaft. He had heard a couple of the women talking one day and one of them had complained of having had a visitor the night before with what she estimated to be a “14 inch cock”, that “felt wonderful once they found a position that would even make it possible” because she was a very small elven woman and that next morning she had barely been able to walk or sit down, in fact Miss Irena ended up sending her to visit the healers.

“Ready for this?” Tony asked.

“Yes.” Loki nodded his head. 

“Okay, I’d love nothing more than to do this with you on your back, so I can watch you, see your face during but it will be more comfortable this first time, the best angle for you if you are on hands and knees, what they call ‘doggie style’. So, you choose- but my advice is to turn over on your hands and knees.”

“Oh, yes, I’ll do that.” Loki says, but before he can flip over Tony leans over him and presses a deep open-mouthed kiss with a brief licking in of his tongue into Loki’s mouth that Loki hungrily responds to. They break apart and Loki turns over and gets up on his hands and knees and Tony instantly is behind him, leaning over his back and running his hands through his hair and down his shoulders and along his sides and down his spine as he presses passionate kisses down his shoulders and spine all while nestling his hard-on in the crevice of Loki’s perfect round ass cheeks and starting to slide it up and down across his lubed-up hole. Tony can’t resist giving the well-shaped bottom a couple of smacks with the palm of his hand just to hear Loki cry out in offense, glare at him and to see the instant pink hand print appear on that white flesh. Then he also must bend down quick and nip a bite with his teeth into one perfect round chewy ass cheek.

The tip of his cock keeps snagging on the alien’s rim and Tony couldn’t wait any longer, his dick was throbbing, and he was afraid he would cum before he even got inside of the guy at this point, so he grabbed hold of the base of his erection and just pushed the fat slippery head of his cock past the still tight and resisting ring of muscle until it is past it and waits, a loud gasp escaping both him and the man under him.

“Okay so far?” he asked Loki.

“Yes, I am not that fragile, move.” Loki said and pushed his hips slightly back towards Tony, making Tony and Loki both moan out loud and the head of Tony’s cock push through another inch or so of less resistance and then up to the second sphincter and another muscular area of very tight resistance that Tony has to slowly push through. Tony tightened his grip on Loki’s hips to prevent him from moving them unless Tony wanted him to. 

Not to say Tony didn’t ever play submissive…but such occasions were few and far and the partners allowed and trusted more importantly to dominate Tony Stark in any way were extremely rare. He generally felt more comfortable being the dominant one. It might do Stark a lot of good to submit his worries, his responsibilities, his burden to be in charge in any way and have someone dominate the hell out of him in bed. Of course, part of that is that a good Dom takes care of their sub- “aftercare” they call it. It’s no wonder Tony doesn’t let people take care of him very well, hell, his own parents didn’t take care of him growing up. The only sort of caring human interactions he got as a kid came from the butler and the cook. So, people acting like they care just makes him…uncomfortable. Mostly people pretend to care because they want your power or your money-they don’t really care about Tony. Pepper, Jarvis, Friday, Rhodey-they have all tried to make him eat, sleep, drink less, take less crazy risks. They have all been frustrated-yes even the AI’s can express frustration and disappointment- when he refuses to listen to their concerns or heed their advice or do as they suggest. This is part of what eventually drove Pepper away, that and despite him being Iron Man when they began dating his refusal to give up being a superhero for her. Because…it was dangerous? Being Tony Stark was inherently dangerous, even before Iron Man, as his life of repeated childhood kidnappings proved. That reason for their not being together he will blame her for, and consider unfair of her.

“I promised you I’d be gentle, but you want to be an impatient little shit, hmm?” Tony grunted out the question, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise a human, lucky that Loki wasn’t. Tony refused to just quickly ram the rest of the way in even though it would serve the boy right, but he did push in slow, steady without stopping now, without anymore stopping to ask if he was okay or any of that, he’d just hope he’d say if he wasn’t okay or that he’d notice some sign of his not being okay if he was in pain. But Tony felt awesome the deeper he pushed into the tight warm body bent beneath him. Loki didn’t answer the little shit comment except by shaking his head.

Tony had Loki move his legs further apart as he finally bottomed out, his hips pushed flush against that sexy curve of ass, Loki arching his back and crying out as Tony struck his prostate, dragging his tongue down his spine as he slowly pulled his erection almost all the way out of Loki’s tight hole, which clenched as if to keep it in. Tony’s cock brushed his prostate on the way out and then when Tony pushed his cock back in and slammed his hips all the way into prostate, pulling Loki’s face back toward him by his hair so he can see when the young man’s eyes roll back in his head and his mouth falls open and a cry escapes his pretty pink lips.   
The initial burning discomfort is gone, and Loki is feeling increasingly intense pleasure filling his pelvis. His cock had softened a bit when that hard length first pressed into him and he felt that burning stretch fill him and the pain made him afraid it would only get worse instead of better, but as the man’s entire length finally filled him and he stretched out to accommodate it and then the end of that hard length kept pushing against and rubbing across that spot deep inside that felt so good with almost every forceful thrust in and slow drag out, his cock hardened up again.

Tony realized he wasn’t going to last much longer no matter what. He tries to focus on making Loki fall apart. He let go of Loki’s hip with one hand and ran the hand up his sides and then up his thigh and then caresses across his balls before he strokes the erection bounces between his legs with every snap of Tony’s hips as he pounds increasingly harder and faster into the other man. He grasps Loki’s member and uses some of the liquid leaking out of the tip as lubricant, begins squeezing and stroking it up and down, trying to get Loki to come before Tony loses it. Loki is bucking his hips back to meet Tony’s thrusts now and yelling out in Space Viking Lingo.

Within a couple of minutes Loki is gasping and sobbing and shuddering as his cock is twitching in Tony’s hand and spurt after spurt of not very warm liquid is shooting all over Tony’s hand and the bed probably. Loki’s ass is squeezing and spasming around Tony and that’s more than Tony can take, and his dick is twitching and jerking and shooting off like a firehose someone let go of inside of that clenching ass while Tony tries to breathe as he climaxes.

“Fuck, Fuck, oh, god, Loki!” Tony yelled, digging his fingers into Loki’s hip with one hand, his other hand still clutched around the other man’s softening member. He pulled out of Loki and flopped down onto the bed, pulling Loki down beside him, heedless of the sticky mess they were. 

“I will bring us washcloths and towels to clean up soon, but first-we deserve to rest in our sticky mess for a minute.” Tony said. “Then we can sleep. We can have real baths in the morning, this place has a huge ass tub-it’s awesome.” He wrapped his arms and legs both around the young man and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.


	4. Good Morning Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning messes and cleaning them up...of both the mental and physical variety occur for Tony and Loki in Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags, this story is smut-filled and besides the dub/con due to the nature of Loki's position as a courtesan/harem type servant or slave in Asgard and although Tony said he didn't want him to do anything nonconsensual and more thought better me than some Space Viking Jerk which is why Loki is consenting also, better he loses his virginity to this considerate guy who said you don't have to do anything but hang out and talk about alien stuff I'm curious about than some Pre New Mexico Thor type. But to give a trigger warning-this chapter describes a near sexual assault incident in the past.

Ch 4 - Good Morning Asgard

Loki soaks now in the roomy bathing pool in the bathroom, perfumed salts added to the water and bubble jets turned on. Anthony Stark had been in there with him briefly, sitting behind him on the tiled seat, cradling his body with his arms and legs, a degree of closeness to another person that was both strange and yet nice. They had gotten into the soaking tub after rinsing and scrubbing each other clean in the shower next to it. Loki lives and studies surrounded by others, but he is close to no one, there is always a distance between him and the others, more than between the rest of them because he is a Jotunn, a shape shifter, he can’t be trusted. Anthony doesn’t care, he makes him promise to “be blue tonight” when the man from Midgard returns from a hunt with Crown Prince Thor. That is why Anthony had to hurry out of the bathing pool and get dried off and dressed, he has left now with the prince and will be gone all day. When Loki heard about today’s plans he was afraid he would be sent back to the Hall of Pleasure to await Stark’s return and that now that he has lost his male virginity at least that might mean he would be forced to service other guests of the hall while Stark was gone today as a male, only his female form would still be safe as her virginity would still be a commodity Odin or Miss Irena could give or trade or sell away. He was prepared to beg to stay in Stark’s rooms if necessary when he left for the day but luckily when asked the man insisted that Loki stay in his chambers until he returned.

Loki is enjoying the relaxing water and the rare time to himself. He thinks about this day and how it started, waking up in the large bed, the dim light of the morning had just begun to filter in through the golden gauzy curtains, competing with the blue glow of the strange round light from the Midgardian’s chest. That light pulsed and hummed with power that almost felt like seidr but supposedly few of his realm possessed magical abilities and this man was not reported to be a practitioner but rather a warrior of sorts, and more of a man of science and a smith, a creator of weapons and armors that he used in the defense of his realm. He is called Iron Man because of the armor he forged that allows him to fly and fire off great projectile weapons of light and fire at his enemies-this too almost sounds like magic to Loki. The people of Midgard generally knew nothing of the existence of magic at all and feared it greatly; Loki had been warned at some length before the man’s arrival the day before that he, especially as a magic-user and shape-shifter needed to “watch himself” to not do anything to “alarm or frighten or offend” the man from Midgard while he was visiting the Hall of Pleasure as humans were unaccustomed to magic.

But last night, Loki had admitted to Tony as they whispered and mumbled sleepily in each other’s arms before going to sleep that he had more magic tricks than just shape shifting; he then demonstrated by waving his hands at the lamps to put them out for the night-a display of magic that had Tony instantly wide awake and bombarding Loki with a hundred questions about what and how and what else Loki could do. Loki’s magical ability had been discovered by accident when one of the guards at the Hall had come upon him in his Jotunn form and had unfortunately been one of those Aesir filled with prejudices against Jotunn-someone who believed every story and lie and legend they’d ever been fed against a race of people they may have never even met a member of and this man had grabbed Loki and pulled him into a corner and slapped him, kicked him and pinned him to the floor, and this was a Loki a few years younger even than now and he was frightened, his eyes filling with tears as he could feel the man getting hard against him he was afraid of what would happen next. Tony glowers as he listens to the story, uncharacteristically quiet. 

Suddenly Loki’s had seidr flared up and out to protect him in a great blast of green light and the man was blown out and thrown up and back down the corridor ten feet and slammed into the wall unconscious. Loki jumped up and didn’t stop running until he found Miss Irena, he told her everything tearfully and she knew immediately what had happened- that he obviously possessed the gift of magic-she made sure that guard was transferred out of the Hall of Pleasure and she arranged for Loki to be tested and trained in the use of his magic by none other than the Queen herself, Frigga, who was a famed Witch Princess from Vanaheim before marrying Odin to seal the peace treaty between the Vanir and Aesir. The Queen also made sure the young Jotunn was not prosecuted for injuring the guard due to not being aware of his magical abilities.

When Loki used his seidr to show Tony several illusions and simple spells Anthony didn’t seem frightened at all, Anthony only seemed…fascinated and then they talked about magic as they fell asleep, drowsily wrapped around each other. And apparently, he had seen magic and strange things before-he was not your average Midgardian human. He was something else altogether. He had fought a skilled Aesir sorceress named Amora who had come to Midgard and attacked a large city there with an army from somewhere in space and he fought alongside a team of superheroes called the Avengers that contained individuals with many unique skills and enhanced strength beyond that of normal humans and said he was acquainted with a few mutant Midgardians, something Loki had never heard of, who have abilities such as telekinesis and telepathy and he has heard about one who is a shapeshifter even, although Stark has never met her so magic is not that weird or unfamiliar to him. (Weird had become the normal ever since the day he woke up attached to a car battery, Tony thought to himself.)

Loki was curious about the light in his chest, but he could tell the man would not welcome questions about it, when his hands got too close to the light he could feel the man tense up, after the second time he got too close to the object he made a concentrated effort to steer clear of it. For some reason it makes the man nervous to have it touched or looked at too closely, so Loki will avoid doing that. The man has been kind and considerate when he did not have to be, Loki is just a bed slave, he is a trained bed slave from the House of Pleasure not a lowly, random thrall with no value, as property of the royal house ultimately there are limits to how he can be treated but still, basically he is given over to whoever the King or the King’s family has given or sold his favors to for the hour, or day or night to do with as they please and they can be as rough as they like with him. It is generally however considered rude to cause lasting damage or harm to “property” of the royal family. If that were to occur, it would be considered “rude” and “offense” would be taken and financial restitution would be expected to be paid for the damages depending upon the severity, i.e. degree of injury, death.

He has heard the others in the Hall of Pleasure talking about being taken anally or vaginally without preparation, being hit and whipped by customers who enjoy giving pain to others. Certainly, he wonders how often concern for anything besides their own pleasure will be something his future clientele will exhibit. As frightened and nervous as he had been about having sex for the first time Stark had been surprisingly gentle and it didn’t hurt as bad as he had feared and then only for a little bit at first, and there had been much more pleasure than he had expected, he had thought perhaps not to enjoy it at all, or very little, he had heard enough to knew that often the partners would care only for their own enjoyment but luckily this man seemed to take pride from causing the other person pleasure as well; Loki still felt as if he owed the man for being so generous and patient with a bed slave whom he could have treated any way he wished. If only all patrons of the Hall of Pleasure were like this. Stark was not just gentle and tender but honestly treated Loki like a lover he was trying to please and not just an object to use for his own pleasure. Surely that will be a rarity instead of common. He should enjoy it while it lasts.

He had watched Stark in the dim light of morning, lying on his back, Loki on his side, pressed against him, observing that though he is not young, he has some lines on his face, especially around his eyes, he has a very handsome face, well-shaped, beautiful dark hair with few grey hairs at the temples and a very neatly trimmed dark goatee and moustache. He remembered his eyes were very dark brown with some gold speckled in and he could see his very long eyelashes which helped make him and his eyes all the more appealing. He was fairly well muscled and obviously tried to keep himself in nice shape, his chest was hairless either naturally or waxed or shaved to be that way. There is a fair amount of scarring around the device in his chest, but the scars do not mar the attractiveness of the man or his body. Loki had ached in his posterior, inside, and his lower back when he had drifted off to sleep last night but thanks to his rapid Jotun healing he feels much better this morning and has woken up, as he sometimes does in the morning with his genitals semi-erect, being pushed up against the attractive man’s warm body is not helping it go away. Loki dared to brush his fingertips lightly across his chest as he slept, running his hand along the firm flesh, still staying clear of the light but brushing his fingertips across nipples that stiffened under his touch but other than the man’s arm twitching he showed no other sign of waking.

Loki had laid his face on the man’s chest and continued to let his hand brush down Anthony’s abdomen and to follow the trail of dark hair below his navel but froze his hand surprised to discover that the Midgardian’s cock was semi-erect and curving up towards Loki’s exploring hand while the man still appeared asleep. Perhaps he was having a good dream or perhaps Loki’s gentle touches had stirred the savage little beast below? Loki grinned despite himself, it was rather a powerful feeling to provoke such reactions in a man who although a short-lived being from another realm, was nonetheless a respected hero companion of the Crown Prince Thor, said to be one of if not the richest person on his realm, said to be the most intelligent genius and inventor and creator of many amazing creations on his realm with quite the playboy reputation also and that a nobody little Frost Giant with no experience like Loki could provoke reactions out of him was a heady feeling.

Loki had then decided to see how much he could get away with before Anthony woke up; he hovered just above the trail of hair that went from his navel down to the nest of neat black hair that the semi-hard member was popping aslant out of, he rubbed his cheeks lightly across his hips and pelvis and the soft hairs there and rubbed his face and peppered light kisses up and down the length of Stark’s member which was firming up more under the attention. Loki began stroking his scrotum lightly with his fingers and after looking at his face again carefully and still seeing no signs of the man waking up somehow (he has failed to notice Tony peeking under half open eyelashes frequently-he woke up the minute his cock was touched but decided to keep playing possum and see what happened) he licks a few stripes from base to head before finally deciding that even if it wakes him up he is going to do it anyway and opens his mouth and swallowed his cock down to the root, taking it all the way to the back of his throat.

Tony didn’t bother to pretend to be asleep anymore after that, once he felt Loki’s mouth surrounding his cock and saw him bobbing up and down on it. He opened his eyes wide and began to very vocally let Loki know how pleased he was to be woken up in this manner. After a few minutes of enjoying the sheer bliss of that mouth and hands working on him Tony asked Loki how sore he is from the activities from the night before and once Loki assures him he is fine Tony begins to beg Loki if he will climb on him and please ride him. Loki says he can do this so Tony asks Loki to slow down what he is doing with his mouth so he can hold out a bit longer and he asks Loki to turn around in a “69” position so that perfectly sculpted ass is right in front of Tony’s eyes and hands so he can see if unusual alien resilience and healing and durability that means his butt feels good as new also means it looks closed up tight as new and needs fully stretched open this morning or if maybe he is still a bit loose from a few hours earlier and a real quickie prep and maybe he’d be good to hop on? He has limited time this morning and this is an alien’s anatomy. After the younger man changes position Tony just flat out enjoys groping two good handfuls and squeezing before pulling the young man’s cheeks apart just a little further to eye his pink and shiny with lube from the night before hole but good news/bad news is that it has tightened back almost as closed as when he first saw it.   
Anthony had coated his fingers with lubricant and quickly but efficiently worked Loki open with steady, gentle strokes of calloused, dexterous fingers and a reminder to relax and to breathe to the young man who is distracted both by still licking and nuzzling and stroking at the man from Midgard’s member and by the human’s other hand which alternates from stroking his thighs to caressing along his ribs (which made him shudder) to fondling his balls or stroking his erection. As soon as Loki was bucking and thrusting back into the three fingers that were plunging into him Tony pulled his fingers out and helped Loki turn around and get positioned on top of him and to hold his member up and slowly sink down on top of it. Tony decided not to worry about the condom this time; the boy had been a virgin and Tony had been tested not that long ago, why not take advantage of an extremely rare situation where it should be safe to have unprotected sex? 

And oh, getting swallowed and surrounded by the tight warm flesh of Loki’s body squeezing him felt so good, so intimate with no latex between them, Loki’s hands braced on either side of the arc reactor and it was all so good Tony didn’t even care, after fitting it all inside, Loki’s using his muscular thighs to sinuously glide up and down. Tony had gripped his hips, helped him go up and down, Loki’s eyes were partly closed, his lips half parted, his face and neck flushed pink and he looked beautiful and sinful and as they both started moving faster and faster and getting noisier and noisier until Loki, after Tony barely got his hand wrapped around the leaking cock bouncing between his legs orgasmed and moaned out, his legs trembling and spurts of semen landing on his stomach and chest and the sight of it combined with the contractions around Stark’s cock tipped him over the edge into his climax and he had thrusted up into Loki as far and as hard as he could, a bruising grip on his hips and pumped him full of seed.

Afterwards, Tony had tried to yank the younger man down on top of him and Loki resisted.

“Ew, are you nuts? I’m all messy.”

“Hey, we’re jumping in the shower in a few minutes, who cares,” With that Stark had pulled him down on top of him, his arms wrapped around his back tightly, their torsos pressed together in a gluey mess, Tony’s softening member oozed its way out of Loki’s entrance with a slow plop and a drizzle of cum and their faces close together and their lips had pressed together in a slow gentle kiss that goes on for a while. As they kiss, Stark’s hand drifts down Loki’s back to slide down his backside and gradually slide down his crevice and into his slippery hole where he cannot resist pushing in and out just a little bit in the mess he has made there.

Loki thinks now about how it feels different than kissing other young people training in the House of Pleasure ever did. Is it because it isn’t for practice or because no instructor is watching? It feels good just to kiss him, like warm and tingly all over. He could just kiss him for hours. Tony had been thinking too that morning as they just lay in the bed kissing that he even just likes kissing this guy and how ridiculous is that, making out like a teenager with someone who is scarcely older than a teenager and almost swooning over it. They have obviously trained this pretty boy to be really good at kissing and he must be and that is why even though Tony just had one of the most intense orgasms of his life just kissing this kid makes him feel light headed and…aching and heated in the pit of his stomach and groin and if he were five, ten years younger even though he just came he’d probably be getting hard again just from kissing him alone and having his body pressed right up against his. He almost thinks this guy could be addictive. Maybe even dangerously so. Tony Stark thinks it’s dangerous to feel anything. Feelings get you are hurt, they make you weak, they should be numbed with alcohol, Stark men don’t have feelings, they are made of iron, not tingly feelings. Nope, Tony doesn’t do feelings.

Tony Stark doesn’t do second helpings either. He does one-night stands because those are safe; no muss no fuss, no attachment, no feelings, they can’t hurt you or leave you or betray you if they never really get to know you so don’t ever let them stay around long enough to glimpse the real you or get into your life. You can’t get hurt that way. It’s lonely sure, but it’s gonna be lonely no matter what when you are Tony Stark, they don’t want you they want your name, your money, your tech, your brain, anything but you. He learned how unwanted he was pretty much while still in the crib and nothing since has taught him any different. Playing it safe is best. His one adult relationship, with Pepper was doomed and painful and almost cost him his CEO and one of his closest friends. She and Rhodey are the only two people he trusts, those two and maybe now Bruce Banner the only people he can call friends, the bonds with Steve and Natasha tainted by their connections to Howard and Shield and his relationship to Clint and Thor still too new yet to be quite called friends when you are someone as mistrusting as Tony.

They hadn’t had time to lay there long in the early morning light that was getting brighter, they had to get up and Stark dragged Loki up and pushed him into the luxurious shower that cascaded warm water down what looked like natural rocks in a curving waterfall big enough for three people easily, and Anthony seemed to enjoy acting as if he were the servant, soaping up and washing every inch of Loki’s skin with rich smelling bath soaps, even soaping up his fingers lightly and with barely a warning and a wicked laugh and a spark of mischief in his eyes twisting them into his most intimate area again.

“I’m sorry,” he’d said, looking anything but with a smirk, “just trying to get you clean, I thought you’d appreciate not having me running out of you all day.” Loki just rolled his eyes. Stark even washed his hair for him, then allowed Loki to return the favor and wash Tony head to toe, except for near the arc reactor of course. Then once cleaned they decided to soak in the tub even though Tony knew he couldn’t stay in long before he need to leave to meet the Prince. It was nice while it lasted though, leaned back in the hot scented water, massaging bubble jets all around, muscular arms and legs surrounding him. He even liked the sound of his voice.


End file.
